


When The Ice Takes Hold

by Luna_60 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Poor Lance., Why Did I Write This?, Why am I doing this to myself?, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Luna_60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hates that his powers are associated with sadness. He canceled out sadness long ago. But to access his awesome elemental powers will he let sadness come back in?<br/>inspired by tumblr user rhymentai</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Ice Takes Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice in your veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343704) by [IcyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight). 



> I'm going to hell. P.s it's not finished.  
> inspired by tumblr user rhymentai  
> I have no idea what I'm doing.

Lance is always **afraid**. Afraid that he might push his loved ones away. Afraid that they might see the fear. Afraid they'll see the monster inside. Afraid that his facade might fall. Lance sometimes thinks, when the others talk about their powers (whitch is quite often)  _What would happen if I let the sadness come back?_

* * *

One day during a mission on getting back something form a hostile planet, one of the natives touched him. Coran said something about the natives, if they tuch you, they show you your worst fear. For a brief moment he thought this, then all went black.

* * *

 

 _Lance was back at home, this time with all of his palidins and the two Alteians.(_ Author's note _-_ don't know how to spell what Allura is.)  _Everyone was having a good time. **Without him.** They didn't say anything when Lance said something, they didn't notice when Lance waved a hand in front of their faces, they didn't notice Lance screaming like a banshee._

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the real world, Lance's body was in a jail cell. What the natives didn't notice, was the ice rapidly encasing the prison. When they finally noticed, it was to late. Lance had frozen the entire jail.

* * *

 

Lance was sitting on freezing....stone? No, no, ice.  _Oh no._   _No, no, no, no!_ Lance looked around. Everywhere, ice. Nobody, no heat, nothing. Just ice. He started shaking. He couldn't help it. Internally, screaming, outnernally, rocking back and forth. Suddenly a wave of warmth came rushing at him.  _Warmth. Family. Home._ was the last thing Lance thought before the palidins blew up his cell.

* * *

 

Lance woke up in a healing chamber.  _Where am I?_ That's when the memories decide to show their faces.  _Oh Dios mio._ He stepped out and looked around. Surprisingly nobody was there. He assumed that everyone was sleeping. Lance then heard a loud grumble. It was his stomach. Lance laughed a little, wincing at a sharp pain fled through his ribs, then went for some space good.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dios mio- oh God.  
> I'll update. I swear.


End file.
